


Morality just wants Kisses

by periwren



Category: Sander sides web series, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, I think I need to go back and edit this better, Kissing, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality just needs more love, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Randomness, differnt types of kisses, kinda cliffhanger ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Morality loves Logic, Princey and Anxiety so, so, so much, but they never ever return his affections. He's always the one who has to initiate but he what he really wants is for someone to want to kiss him.





	Morality just wants Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Morality is just so adorable and deserves all the affection. Also you might be able to tell that I am very hungry for gingerbread right now.

Morality just wants Kisses

 Morality was a highly excitable individual, he always appeared to be constantly in motion, unable to sit still, with a million ideas bouncing of the walls of his brain at once, to the point where they would burst out of his mouth without him stopping to think them through. To Thomas he was a shining beacon of light - the spark of optimism and hope that there is always something good in the world, his childlike wonder at even the simplest of things could be amazing, and a seemingly never ending supply of dad joke humor. However the other sander sides were always finding themselves completely overwhelmed by his bubbly personality, they found him too loud, too enthusiastic, and too spontaneous, that he was just a bit too extra for them.  

This put Morality in a difficult spot because there was something he dearly wanted from the other sides, _he_ wanted  _their_ affection (why couldn't they ever initiate a cuddle fest)  - maybe even _love_ (was that too much to hope for?)

Morality knew he loved Logic, Princey and Anxiety, they were all just so amazing in there own way, just looking at them sometimes made him feel like he was going to burst, and he just wanted to hug and hug them until his arms fell off.

But ... but did they care about him like that? Did they ever get butterflies in their stomachs when they saw him first thing in the morning when they came down for breakfast? Did they ever smell his shirt when they did the washing because it smelt like pure sunshine, joy and puppies? Did they ever go out into the hallway during a terrible thunder storm to check if his bedroom lights were on in case he had been woken up and scared by the storm and needed someone to hold him tight?

Was this feeling something that only he felt?

Morality hoped not. Over time these feelings he had for the others had only grown stronger, and while he thought he wore his heart on his sleeve, all of his gestures or attempts to move their relationships towards something more, well it always seemed the others had put down them down to just his kindness or an act of fatherly concern or overlooked entirely. Morality struggled to think of how it could get them to realize or recognize the romantic feelings he had.  He couldn't just come out and say it! He was too shy (something that the others would not possibly believe, but it was the truth). Morality thought he had definitely stepped up his game and crossed the line of no return when he had kissed the others but they didn't even acknowledge what he had done.  

The first side that he had ever kissed surprising had been Anxiety. Well it was an eskimo kiss but that still counts! It had been 4am in the morning when Morality had needed to go to the bathroom, as he passed the dark sides bedroom, he could hear gasps. When he opened the door he found Anxiety still fully dressed (had he even gone to bed at all?) in the middle of the floor crouched down hugging his knees struggling to breath. Eyes wide lost in terror, Anxiety was in the middle of a full blown panic attack. Morality had rushed in, immediately dropping down in front of him, running his hands up and down the others arms, whispering every reassuring thing he could think of, until finally Anxiety looked up and realized he was there. Tears streaked down Anxiety's cheeks ruining his make up as he continued to gasp of air, desperately trying to get anything into his lungs, Morality had leaned in started the eskimo kiss gently rubbing his nose against Anxiety's and quietly said "It' okay, everything's going to be okay, but you gotta use this too, try and breath through your nose too Anxiety, it's okay, everything's going to be okay," Morality kept rubbing his nose against Anxiety's until finally he got his breathing under control and calmed down. Morality had then helped Anxiety to the bathroom to clean up and then insisted on staying with him until drifted off to sleep. Anxiety never said anything about the kiss at the time (it still definitely counted as a kiss!) or later (and he never talked about the attack later either).

 Morality had kissed Logic for the first time when he was completely lost in through and was exhausted from overwork. Bouncing into Logics room, Morality had some technical questions he needed advising on - exactly how much sugar would be needed to make a gingerbread cubby house in the backyard and should this be white, caster or brown sugar? After giving Logic a cheery greeting he waited for the other to look up from his monumental stack of papers before launching into his explanation of his project. But Logic didn't greet him not even with a "Salutations" he kept staring at his papers nervously chewing the end of his pen. Morality stepped closer to the side, and noticed his red blood shot eyes, sweat across his brow, shoulders hunched over tightly. "When was the last time he took a break?" Morality thought. Rather than get Logic's attention by talking to him again or tapping him on the shoulder, Morality took his glasses off, leaned in until he was right next to his cheek, and fluttered his eyelashes furiously (Butterfly kiss - it still counts!). Logic jumped about a foot in the air. Morality laughed at how startled he was and asked him to come down to the kitchen for a break, he would be no use to Thomas or anyone if he spent too long at his plans, and there was too much gingerbread in the kitchen for him to eat himself.  Logic agreed that break would do well for his future cognitive functions, but he didn't say anything at the time or later about the kiss.

Morality had kissed Princey for the first time when he all black and blue with bruises from Thomas terrible audition. The others had said that Princey was just being dramatic and Morality was just being used by him, that he didn't need "looking after" he should just stop being a baby. However Morality knew, despite how much of a drama queen Princey could be, that this time he really was hurt at how badly the audition had gone. A lot of the his carrying on was just to distract himself from thinking about how things went over and over again. Plus that shiner on his eye really did look sore. So Morality jumped in to take care of him, he had fluffed his pillows, tucked the Prince in nice and tight, and just given him the first spoonful of broccoli soup (after carefully blowing on it of course). Princey had decided that he actually liked the soup and was leaning back onto his pillows savoring the taste, when Morality leaned forward and kissed him gently on his brow. The prince had blinked then looked away as a blush started to creep into his face and couldn't look at Morality again until the side offered him the next spoonful of soup. Princey didn't say anything at the time or later about the kiss.

 

So yes, Morality had definitely kissed all the other side. But they didn't kiss him back, nor had they tried to kiss him back later - they didn't say anything about it at all.

Morality wondered how he could be more forward than that? He didn't want to blurt out to the others "Hey I really, really,  really want you to kiss me!" That wasn't romantic and he was too shy, and well it didn't seem proper. He wanted a kiss that meant something, that they kissed him because they felt something special for him, not "Oh someone just peak him on the cheek and be done with it so we can just get on with the day,"

So Morality came up with a plan. 

"Okay everything is set," though Morality bouncing up and down with excitement, as he surveyed his handiwork.  Above his section of the living room where they had their talks with Thomas, Morality had hung from the ceiling approximately 70 branches of mistletoe - "This is definitely going to work" he said smiling to himself.

"Okay now just get into position."

"Under mistletoe - check, eyes closed and lips puckered - check, calling others - don't get nervous you can do this" thought Morality "Okay one, two threeeeeeee - check!"

The other three sides suddenly popped into existence in their separate corners of the room, glancing around to see which of them dragged them here this time, and then they saw Morality.

"Okay, okay calm down, these seconds always stretch for what seems a lifetime, you've seen it happen in the movies,  just wait its going to happen" So Morality waited, and waited and waited.

.... and waited.

After the seconds finally dragged into minutes Morality opened his eyes. The others hadn't moved from their spots, and they were just staring at him looking confused and bewildered.

"What the _hell_ is that?" Anxiety asked pointing to the mistletoe, literally hunching in on himself and moving closer to the stairs as if the mistletoe was something that might try and bite his face off.

" Is this some new internet craze you found? I though after the backyard gingerbread debacle, we told you we would confiscate your phone, how have you even attached that much to the ceiling?" asked Princey using his hands to rub circles around his temples.

" Mistletoe? ... its April." said Logic staring at the scene as if something was physically hurting his brain.

Morality looked at each of them. "This - this wasn't meant to happen. I'm standing under mistletoe, you always kiss someone whose standing under mistletoe!" he thought desperately.

Morality felt all kinds of bad. He started sniffing, looking at the ground. He then popped out of the lounge and back to his room.

As he paced around his room he had his usual million thoughts racing around his head as to why the others didn't kiss him - its because all of them were there and they didn't want to do it with the others watching, its because their still mad that the backyard is still covered in gingerbread, its because you didn't hang it under a doorway, its because they weren't standing underneath it, its because its April, ... its because they just don't want to kiss you.

Morality's lip quivered as he got to the last thought and stopped pacing the room- they just don't want to kiss me, I love them but they don't feel the same way about me, he thought sadly.

There was a gentle knocking on his bedroom door.

Morality quickly jumped into bed and laid very still.

The knocking continued.

"No I'm not answering that, I am in bed asleep," thought Morality "I tried my plan, it failed, and now I have gone to bed! Anxiety says we should do that all the time, so that's what I have done. I'm not hiding because I'm -I'm humiliated because I stood out in the lounge puckering my lips and they just stood there watching, or that I'm sad because nobody loves me at all, or -"

Even with his eyes closed Morality could hear that someone had opened his door and walked in. Morality didn't move - definitely 100% absolutely positively asleep here.  Whoever it was let out a small sigh and walked over to him, shook him gently on the shoulder.

Nope, nope, nope I am in a deep slumber and not getting up ever. Morality willed himself to stay still, although he thought whoever it was would just shake him harder, or snap at him and say that they knew he was faking. But the person didn't do either of these things, instead they slowly leant down and gently with a feather light touch kissed him on the lips. It was so soft and warm, his heart started beating a million miles a minute, he felt as if his bones were melting and he was tingly all over.

It was magical

It was incredible

It was a proper romantic kiss - everything he hoped for

But it was over all to soon, yet it seemed to last for eternity, the person pulled away and walked out of his room, closing the door behind them. After a few moments Morality sat up, put his hand to his lips as if trying to capture the feeling of the other's presence there forever and trying to assure himself that it actually happened he didn't dream it. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped up and started leaping for joy around the room, he jumped up and down on his bed, did twirls and spins around the room, gripped his knees to his chest and rolled around the floor, grabbed his pillow squealed into it to muffle the sound, because the others always complained when he randomly started making loud noises in his room - wait the others, Morality stopped suddenly still squeezing his pillow to his chest as he slowly turned to look at his closed door.

"Wait, wait wait," Morality thought trying to calm down - "WHO WAS THAT!?!"


End file.
